Anne
Personality Anne is not afraid to voice her opinion, and doesn't let anyone tell her what to do (apart from Benton). She is kind and a loyal friend, and has a short temper. History In the Camp GUA Arc Camp GUA Anne is a Camp GUA counsellor, first mentioned by Amy when she is seen leaving the camp meeting with Cindy. The two are mentioned as inseparable. Later, it is mentioned that she and Cindy are distracting the campers with campfire songs, while the counsellors prepare for Camp SHHS. She is briefly mentioned by Benton when she is assigned to guard the dock with Cindy. She is seen when Amy, Hanne, and Cindy are reporting their findings of the Camp SHHS spy. Benton states that he is planning an attack on Camp SHHS, winking towards Anne. She tells him no, and then it is said that everyone speculates Benton to have a thing for her. When Benton says that Nightwatch can't attend the Camp SHHS raid, Anne is heard groaning unhappily. She is very briefly mentioned by Cindy to have taken the campers for bracelet making. In the Lick of Love Arc Lick of Love Anne is first seen sitting down at lunch with Taylor and Marie. Later, in religion, she is paired with Taylor for a skit on new life. Instead, they manage to create a powerpoint, and on the screen they project an image of them having sex. She is shooed out by Mr. Jurg with the rest of the class. Near the end of the book, the image of her and Taylor is still on the screen in class. Penises for the Powerful The image of Anne and Taylor is still on the screen, and Ms. Burns is horrified by it. When Ms. Burns is making groups for presentations, she pointedly tells Anne that there will be no nudity, referring to the photo of her and Taylor. She then pairs Anne with Marie, apologizing that Taylor is dead. Dick of Danger Ms. Burns announces to the class that they are going on a field trip, and Anne asks where they're going. Later, on said field trip, Anne is seen trying to seduce a museum security guard. In the Le Secret de Cindy Arc Le Secret de Cindy Anne is first seen watching Russel doing skateboard tricks, clapping for him. Her boyfriend, Niall, then comes up to her and hugs her. Before the fight between Dominic and Sacha, Anne arrives with Niall to watch. When Hanne won't stop talking, she angrily tells her to stop. Niall then puts her in a band with Amy, Hanne and Cindy. Russel asks her if she thinks Eric is great, and she replies that he's almost as great as Russel, trying to flirt. The two then run outside to watch Eric. While the two watch Eric, Anne sadly thinks that Russel never notices her, then breaks out into song about her feelings, and realizes that she is the singer of the band. After the band performs and the audience cheers for an encore, Anne screams no at them before running off stage. Suddenly she freezes and calls out to Amy and Cindy, pointing out Rach in the crowd. When the three girls find Berg and Jurg in the washroom, Anne runs off to get everyone else. She and Cindy stand guard of the Berg Brothers. Shortly after, she is noted to have disappeared. When Anne returns, she is with Erik, and holds a pop can in her hand. Cindy worriedly thinks back to when Anne had knocked her unconscious with a pop can, and realizes she is going to do it again. Anne and Erik then begin to chant Berg's name with robotic voices and Cindy realizes she's possesed. Some time later, JZ and Felit arrive and Anne is smitten, even drooling slightly. She is upset when Felit is attracted to Cindy because just like Russel, he has his eyes on someone other than her. She declares to the Clan that they need to find Berg and kill him. After they've travelled everywhere and can't, she complains that she doesn't understand. She then proposes that they enter Sweden, but everyone disagrees. When the Clan is trying to marry Cindy and Felit, she sadly tells Felit that it is the last time they will talk, but then gives him wedding advice. Staying in Steady Anne is gathered with the rest of the Clan, strategizing. After Kyle's car runs over JZ and Felit, she bursts into tears. When Russel shocks everyone and declares his feelings for Anne, she rejects him, explaining that he had always brushed her off. After much deliberation, Anne gives in and accepts his love, and the two run off to Berg's van, the same one Amy had driven in Lick of Love. After Drew attacks, Anne and Russel rescue the group in their van. When Russel is angered that everyone wastes the food he bought, Anne rubs his hand to soothe him. The two then admit that they can't help the Clan kill Berg because they are going to make love, and Anne starts to argue with Russel, telling him that she hates when he uses a Southern drawl. After Jacob has been caught by Jurg, Anne and Russel's van is seen speeding straight for Jurg, but the brakes fail and it crashes, saving Jacob. In the van, Anne is nowhere to be seen. Just before he dies, Russel asks Amy to tell Anne that he loves her, and that he's sorry it took him so long to realize. When Cindy finds out about Russel's death, she sadly thinks of how hard the news will be for Anne. Later, Jacob tells Cindy that they brought Russel's body to Anne, who was devastated, and that she is also pregnant. The van Berg kidnaps the Clan in crashes into Anne's van, who is driving down the wrong side of the road because she is so deeply grieving, killing Eric. Russel's spirit descends from StarClan to claim Eric, and he tells the Clan to remind Anne that he loves her and is watching over her. Before the fight against the Berg Brothers, Anne drives her van, freshly painted with a Russel memorial, in the lead of the backup. Amy, Hanne, Jacob and Cindy get into her van. When Hanne tries to drive the van, Anne fights her for the steering wheel, and furiously tells Amy that no birth is allowed in her van, only sex. After Eric is revived, Anne cheers that they will surely beat the Berg Brothers. Find Me or Blind Me Cindy sadly states that she misses Hanne, and Anne pats her on the back, saying they all do. She later leads the caravan of the Clan with her van, and tells the group that they're going somewhere they should have gone long ago. She drives them to a hiking trail in the woods, and explains that she only found out about it recently, so the Berg Brothers shouldn't know it exists. That night, Cindy asks if anyone is willing to guard the Clan while they sleep, and Anne volunteers with Geoff. Cindy wonders if Anne likes Geoff, but decides against it, since Anne is still grieving over Russel. While on guard, Anne sits alert, and scolds Geoff for playing with Tech Decks, telling him that if he won't take guarding seriously he can go to sleep. In the A Cult of Loger Arc A Cult of Loger Amy wakes up and is both shocked and horrified to see Anne and Geoff having sex. She points it out to Cindy, who shows her that it's Marie, not Anne. The Clan fails to find Anne, and Eric decides that she will have to find her own way back. Cindy suggests to Eric and Nick that they go look for Anne. Just before Jonathan returns, Cindy thinks that it's Anne who has found them. Then, a harsh thundering can be heard, and Anne runs into the clearing, naked. She excitedly tells everyone to look at what she found, and points to Berg. Suddenly, blood gushes from her and she collapses, dead, killed by Berg. Later in class, the photo of her and Taylor is once again on the screen, and Jacob points out that it's weird since they're both dead. Soft Backlash After Eric is killed, Cindy wonders if she can see Anne and Russel's spirits looking down sadly over his body. Anne joins Russel, Eric and Taylor to guide Jacob to StarClan. In the Bug Hipz Smol Whipz Arc Bug Hipz Smol Whipz Reid joins the Clan, and tells them that he wants to bring Anne back to life. Reid suggests they pray to the Irish Gods, but Amy reminds him that Anne is in StarClan. On their way to the Moonstone, Reid cries out her name. The Clan successfully reaches StarClan, and Anne stands among the fallen. Amy greatly wants to ask Anne why she brought Berg to them in the woods, but decides against it. When the Dark Forest residents reveal that they will revive one person for each Clan member who listens to their story, Cindy immediately rejects the offer, and Anne shoots her a glare. As Pookie's house burns down, Anne's spirit is seen staring out through the window. Free the Flea The Clan successfully manages to follow their first clue, and Anne's spirit meets them. She congratulates them on their success, then leaves without giving them their next clue. Later, as Cindy lists off the names of those close to her that she's lost, Anne is mentioned. ''My Kink is Auschwitz'' When Cindy dies, Anne is among the fallen to descend from StarClan to greet her and Grid. In the epilogue, she is seen in StarClan by Amy. Trivia * Anne is Irish. * She was pregnant with Russel's child when she died. * Russel is her true love. * She is one of the authors' favourite characters. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:StarClan Residents